


Enough

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first Larry Stylinson fanfiction I ever wrote, so I really do apologise if it's horrible. Re-posted from my Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Larry Stylinson fanfiction I ever wrote, so I really do apologise if it's horrible. Re-posted from my Tumblr.

Trembling hands. Shivering breathing. Your heart pounding wildly in your chest. Your thoughts going crazy inside your head. Again.

Another sleepless night awaits you.

You let out a soft groan in frustration as you open your eyes. No point in trying to sleep now. Turning your head to the right, you look at the alarm clock on your nightstand. 1:37 Am. That means you’ve gotten approximately 23 minutes of sleep. You sigh and turn over on your side, staring at the wall.

This needs to stop. 

If you were to count all the times this has happened, count all the times you’ve lost sleep because you can’t get your mind off him, you’d run out of the time to spend to do the counting. 

It’s ridiculous. Ridiculous and pathetic, how you’ve let him into your mind like that. How you’ve let him into your heart. It’s pathetic how you’ve let your life revolve around someone who doesn’t even seem to notice how much he means to you. And it sure is pathetic that he’s on your mind so much that you can’t even sleep because you’re constantly thinking about him. And the worst part? He doesn’t even know any of this. 

“Jesus Christ…” You exclaim, rolling over onto your back and clenching your eyes shut, reaching up with your hands to run your hands through your own dark curls. It doesn’t exactly help your mood that your fingers get stuck in your messy hair. 

“Son of a bi…” You pause mid-sentence as you hear the front door open before it closes again. Absentmindedly you start holding your breath as you listen to the sounds of someone moving about in the hallway, before you hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

“ _He’s home. Fucking lovely._ ” You think to yourself as you roll over on your side again so that your back is to the door and pull your covers up enough to cover half of your face. 

The footsteps are coming closer to your bedroom now and as the door opens, almost quietly, you contemplate pretending to be asleep so you won’t have to talk to him. The last thing you want to do right now is talk to the person who owns your heart without even knowing it, or even caring about it. 

“Harry?” 

Louis’ voice is soft as he almost whispers your name. And at that soft whisper, the walls you are constantly trying to put up to keep him out of your mind, out of your _heart_ , crumbles to dust and you’re once again left longing to hear that voice again. So even though you don’t want to, even though your mind is screaming at you not to, you reply with a soft “yes” when Louis asks you if you’re awake.

The door closes and you can hear him walking towards your bed. You want to tell him not to come over. You want to tell him to get out of your room, and while he’s at it, get out of your mind and out of your heart as well. But you don’t. You can’t. Because regardless of how much you want to, regardless of how much you wish you could hate him for not even seeing what he means to you, there is nothing you want more than to be close to him. Constantly. All the time. And for that, you hate yourself.

You can feel the bed shift as Louis takes a seat on it, leaning back against the headboard and stretching his legs out on the bed next to you, like he always does when he’s home late from being out. With his girlfriend. The thought of Eleanor makes you want to cringe, but you stay perfectly still, saying nothing. Louis doesn’t say anything either, which is new. He always has a lot to tell you when he’s sitting on your bed like this.

You let a long moment pass before taking a deep breath and turning over onto your back again so that you’re able to look up at him. He’s staring right in front of himself and the moonlight coming in through your window frames his face perfectly.

“ _God, he’s beautiful._ ” You can’t help but think to yourself, and quickly curse yourself for even thinking that.

You let another moment pass before you break the silence. 

“Louis? Are you okay?” You ask, your voice full of worry. Louis seems to have been in some kind of trance before you spoke because he blinks his eyes almost surprised a few times at the sound of your voice before he looks down at you.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He says and gives you that beautiful half-smile of his. You ignore the way your heart starts to beat faster at that.

“Alright… How was your date?” You struggle to choke out the last word, but you manage to do so without sounding like a completely jealous girlfriend. And you instantly regret even asking as Louis immediately sets about telling you about his date with Eleanor. Every. Single. Tiny. Little. Detail.

As he begins to talk about how amazing and perfect Eleanor is, you’re seriously struggling to contain your anger. Just the mention of her name makes your blood boil, and hearing Louis, your Louis, talk so fondly about her makes you want to scream. And Louis chose a really bad night to talk about how perfect his girlfriend is because the 23 minutes of sleep you’ve gotten makes it even more difficult to control yourself.

“And man, I swear, she’s just so amazing. And her lips are so soft I can’t even…”

_Okay. That’s it. That’s enough._

“I can’t listen to this anymore.” You say, stopping Louis mid-sentence as you almost throw yourself out of bed, grab a pair of boxers and pull them on before pulling a t-shirt over your head. You don’t look at him, but you can feel Louis’ confused eyes on you.

“What? But Harry, you asked how my date was.” Louis says, not understanding your reaction. You let out a mock-laugh at his words.

He really is clueless.

“Yeah, I know. But I’ve heard enough, okay?” You snarl as you walk over to your bedroom door, throwing it open and walking out into the hallway before slamming the door shut behind you. You make it into the living room before you can hear the bedroom door opening again and soon enough, Louis is in the living room with you.

“What the fuck is up with you?” He demands to know as he walks into the living room, the look on his face truly confused. You roll your eyes and turn your back to him.

“Just forget it, okay? I just don’t want to hear about your perfect girlfriend anymore.” You say, trying to keep your voice as calm as possible, but knowing you still sound pissed.

“You asked! Christ, Harry, what’s wrong with you tonight? You never seem to mind hearing about her, so why is it a problem now?” Louis asks, and you can tell by the sound of his voice that he’s getting frustrated.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Louis is so close to making you lose complete control, and if you don’t calm down, you’re going to ruin your friendship.

“I’m just tired, okay? Just… Drop it.” You say through gritted teeth, clenching your hands into fists. You hear Louis taking a step closer to you and you struggle to hold back a frustrated groan.

“What do you take me for, Harry? An idiot? It’s not just because you’re tired, so don’t even try that bullshit with me. Tell me why it bothers you now when it never has before. And don’t you dare lie to me, Harry Edward Styles.” He says, with his voice raised. He knows how much you hate it when he uses your full name and tonight, that’s just enough to make you lose it.

You turn around and glare at him as you can’t help but shout out your words.

“It always bothers me, Louis! Always! Every single damn time you talk about “perfect” Eleanor, it bothers me! It makes me sick to my stomach! It makes me want to scream and it makes me so angry that I want to break something! It always bothers me! Always, always, always!”

Louis stares at you in surprise, his face looking like he’s struggling to take in your words. You’re panting for breath now, that’s how furious you are. All the feelings you’ve bottled up over the past few months are finally coming out and there’s nothing you can do to hold them back. Not now. Not after this.

“But… Why, Harry?” Louis’ question is so simple, but yet so infuriating to you because if he had only opened his goddamned eyes for just one moment, he would know exactly why.

You can’t even bring yourself to dignify his question with an answer. Instead, you close the distance between you, fist your hands in his shirt and pull him close, pressing your lips hard against his. You don’t pull back before you desperately need to breathe. 

Letting go of his shirt, you look at him. His face is a reflection of pure shock as he stares at you with wide eyes, his mouth hanging wide open.

“Because I love you, Louis. That’s why.” You whisper and shake your head. “Because I love you.” You repeat. 

Then you turn walk past him to head for the front door. You make it out into the hallway when you hear Louis say your name. Just a second later, he grabs a hold of your arm, spins you around and pulls you close, slamming his lips against yours. 

It takes you quite a while before you register that he, Louis Tomlinson, the guy you’ve been crazy about for months, is kissing you. And soon enough, you’re kissing him back. 

You fist your hands in his shirt again, needing something to hold on to, just to make sure it’s not a dream. Louis’ hands find their way into your hair and you let out a soft gasp against his lips. 

You stay like that for what must be minutes before the need for air forces you to break apart. But you don’t pull away from each other. Louis rests his forehead against yours and keeps his hands in your hair, just like you keep yours fisted in his shirt as you both gasp for air.

When you’ve gotten enough air into your lungs to form a proper sentence, you open your eyes slowly, meeting Louis’ beautiful blue ones.

“What… What are you doing?” You gasp, gazing into Louis’ eyes, almost searching them for the answer to your question. He cracks that gorgeous half-smile again.

“What I should have done months ago… Took you long enough to take what’s yours, Styles.” He replies between his gasps for air. His response makes more questions appear in your mind and you’re sure you must look about as lost as a little boy who’s gotten separated from his parents at a store.

“What? What are you talking about? Take what’s mine? What about Eleanor, your perfect girlfriend?” The questions are flying out of your mouth and it makes Louis chuckle.

“Oh please, Eleanor is nothing compared to you. And besides, she was never my girlfriend. She was just someone I went out with to get my mind off you, which kind of failed seeing I always ended up constantly talking about you on our dates.” Louis explains. Once again, his response only makes more questions appear in your head.

“So she’s not your girlfriend? You’re not together? It’s all just been a way for you to get your mind off me?”

Louis nods.

“But… What does that mean? Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you just talk to me? God, Louis, why couldn’t you just…” He cuts you off by kissing you firmly again. And soon enough, you can’t even remember what you were asking.

As he pulls away, he’s smiling at you. A full-on, bright smile that makes your heart skip a beat in your chest.

“Harry, it’s 2am and I’m exhausted, and I know you are too because you’re rambling. Look, I love you and that’s really all that matters. Everything else we can talk about in the morning. Now let’s go to bed, yeah?”

You just stare at him as he speaks before you nod your head. He’s right. You are exhausted and you really need to sleep. 

“Okay.” You manage to choke out. Louis smiles again as he untangles his hands from your hair and takes your hand in his, pulling you along to your bedroom.

Neither of you say anything else as you crawl into your bed and cuddle up together. You’re pressing your face into his neck and he’s pressing yours into his hair as he holds you tightly. You cling to him as if your life depended on it. And as you’re falling into what’s going to be your first real sleep in months, you realize that you’re, in a way, back to where you started when you woke up earlier that night.

Trembling hands. Shivering breathing. Your heart pounding wildly in your chest. Your thoughts going crazy inside your head.

But this time, it’s for a completely different reason. A good reason. And that reason is the fact that you have Louis, your Louis, in bed with you, like you’ve wanted for so many months now.

Your hands are trembling because you can finally touch him the way you’ve always wanted without getting in trouble for it.

Your breathing is shivering because you’re finally able to settle into his arms to sleep, without having to worry about waking up because you’re thinking about him.

Your heart is pounding wildly in your chest because it’s finally complete and it is trying to get used to that feeling.

And all of those thoughts going crazy inside your head? Well, those thoughts you can sort out tomorrow. 

Right now, all you want to do is fall asleep in the arms of the man you love, and who loves you back. And that’s exactly what you do.


End file.
